


Conferences

by immortalje



Category: CSI: Miami, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting at a conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conferences

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This is not beta read.  
> 2) It's more or less a PWP  
> 3) Originally posted to WWOMB in 2006.

  
**Conferences**   


Bored, Tim sat alone at a table, a portion of fries and a burger in front of him. So far the conference had been a farce. The one lecture he had been to after the greeting had been terribly. While the topic was interesting, the guy who had presented it had stuttered through the whole thing. The complete audience had been as relieved as the presenter when the thing was over. The next one hadn't taught him anything new despite the fact that it had looked pretty good in the beginning.

He was startled out of his thoughts, when a chair at the table was pulled back and someone asked, "Mind if I sit down?"

Looking up, Speed recognised the person immediately. Their last meeting was years ago.

"Tony DiNozzo? How long as it been? 5 years?" Speed asked with a grin, the conference was saved.

Tony grinned in return and said, "7 actually, can't believe it's been this long."

"You still with Baltimore PD?" asked Speed.

Tony only shook his head, "I joined NCIS a little over 4 years ago. Broke the record and I really like it there."

"Is it any good?" Speed asked curious.

Tony only grinned, "It's great. We're travelling most of the time. At least we did before we got a new Director. She doesn't like me. Neither does the new team member and officer from the Mossad. Don't know what she has against me. Both think I'm no good at what I do. They're old friends. It's been a rough year in total. One of our team died and we're still trying to figure out where everybody is now."

"Sorry for that. I can't imagine how it is to loose somebody from your team. I don't even want to imagine what it would be like. As to the others. sooner or later they have to notice that you're good. Play them up, I know you're good at it," Speed answered .

Tony nodded in agreement, "It's an idea. How about we check how many lectures we have in common."

Both pulled their lists out and soon realised that they shared most of them. Grinning at each other they thought about all the fun they could have together.

~***~

The rest of the afternoon the two spent together, joking throughout most lectures to remain sane during the really bad ones and because they could during the others.

That evening they went down to dinner together. After talking about work at lunch, both opted to talk about their private life this time.

By the time they had finished and were sitting at the hotel bar drinking their beer, they had reached their currently empty love life.

"You know, with the way things are, I think we both should hook up again. Just like the last time. I certainly missed that," Speed suggested after a while.

Tony looked at Speed with a big grin, "You think? I think it's a perfect idea. Yours or mine?"

"How prepared are you? I didn't exactly plan for anything to happen," Tim asked, letting his leg brush against Tony's.

Tony wet his lips and answered, "Then mine it is."

"You're always prepared? I somehow like that," Speed said and smmiled in return.

They quickly finished their beer, paid and left the bar.

Within 5 minutes they had arrived at Tony's room. As soon as the door closed behind them, they were kissing as if there was no tomorrow, pulling each other's clothes off. By the time they fell on the bed neither of them was wearing anything any more.

They took great care in rediscovering the other's body, finding new scars and old sensitive spots. Kissing and touching each other passionately. Both knew that they would only have this night as the conference would be over the following afternoon and through an unspoken agreement, both took their time.

Tim's already heavy breathing hitched when Tony's erect cock came into contact with over his own. A look into Tony's showed that the other man was as affected by this as he was. Pulling Tony back down, Speed kissed him deep and hard.

Once the kiss was broken, Tim said, "I want you in me. Now."

In response Tony groaned and his breathing became heavier. Reluctantly he pulled back and grabbed the lube and condom where it lay on the bedside drawer.

Tony kissed Speed passionately before he started kissing a trail downwards, stopping at Tim's nipples shortly to bite and lick them. He licked Speed's cock once before he opened the bottle and poured some oil onto his hand. After it had warmed up a bit he started to prepare his lover.

Slowly he circled the ring of muscles, before gently pressing in, stroking with his free hand along the Speed's thighs. Fascinated by the reactions his actions caused, Tony started licking at the crook between Tim's groin and thigh, grinning when he received even an especially loud moan.

With time he added a second and a third finger, never letting up on his other actions, watching the ecstasy clearly visible on Speed's face.

When he figured that he was prepared enough, Tony pulled back, soothing Tim when he moaned in loss, and opened the condom, pulling it over his aching erection.

Carefully, he positioned himself and slowly pushed in. Inch by inch he pushed his way in, never stopping to kiss Speed wherever he could reach.

Tim meanwhile pulled Tony closer, trying to get him to speed up. When Tony was finally fully sheathed in him, Speed hooked his legs behind his lover, pulling him even closer.

Tony only grinned at Tim before he pulled out and pushed in again. He set a slow pace to begin with, but soon Speed started pulling him closer with his legs with every thrust he did.

Bowing down to the pressure, Tony sped up and soon their movement became frantic, both trying to get as close to the other as physically possible.

Not much later Speed came with Tony's name on his lips, pushing the letter over the edge when his muscles contracted around his cock.

Once Tony's orgasm was over, he laid down exhausted, listening to Speed's wild heartbeat.

After a while, when he had calmed down, he pulled out of his lover and got rid of the condom. Rolling to the side, Tony snuggled close to Speed who wrapped his arms around him.

After a while Tim said, "I think we should do this more often. Take some time off and meet somewhere."

"I like that idea. Every now and then I need a little time away," Tony agreed.

  
**THE END**   



End file.
